


Silver Lining

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are both hookers and friends who live together. One day, someone offers to take Jared away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/64707.html?thread=1218243#t1218243) at the [SPN/J2 sex industry fic meme](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/64707.html)

“Mark says he wants to take me away from this,“ Jared announced one morning, as they were getting ready for bed.

“What?” Jensen froze, ice cold shiver running down his spine.

“Set me up my own place, get me a job in his company, if I want to. Or just pay for everything, as long as I don’t take on any other clients.” Jared pulled on his boxers and climbed under the sheets, as if it was nothing and Jensen was left staring at him, jeans half-opened, hands fallen uselessly to his side.

“And what? Make you a kept boy?” Jensen’s voice was dripping venom. He didn’t mean to be bitter, but he couldn’t help it. “Be his own private whore? His slave? That what you want, Jared?”

“It’s not like that.” Jared frowned and turned over, facing away from Jensen.

“Then what’s it like?” Jensen asked, but he didn’t expect an answer. He finished undressing himself and then climbed in next to Jared, feeling alone and rejected. Usually he’d pull Jared close by now and they’d cuddle until they fell asleep tangled up in each other. But not today.

**

They’re not a couple, not by any means. They sleep together, but they don’t fuck. It’s more a mutual arrangement. They split the bills, one bed is cheaper than two and when they need comfort, and they often do at their line of work, someone’s there to hold them and provide peace.

They kiss, sometimes. But it’s just an extension of their friendship, nothing more, nothing less.

Jensen and Jared are both hookers. Jensen wasn’t sure anymore just why he decided to take care of Jared four years ago, when he’d just showed up on his street, a clear rookie and nervous and reckless and just so fucking stupid, but he had, and Jared had stuck with him ever since. And Jensen never regretted it. Not once.

**

There’d been this client, driving a black Sedan, and he was as ruthless a bastard as they came. More often than not he left the boy he’d picked up bleeding and broken as he kicked them to the curb, right out of his driving car. Everybody knew not to get in with him unless you were truly desperate, unless you had a way to protect yourself. But the kid was new, didn’t know any better.

Jensen watched him open the door, taste of bile rising up in his throat. So young and innocent, puppy dog eyes and shaggy hair. And he just couldn’t watch tragedy unfold like this. So he stepped in, pulled Jared off and pretended he was defending his territory. The john drove off, startled, and Jensen explained himself to the kid.

Jared was grateful, soaked up his words of wisdom like a sponge and trailed him like the lost puppy he was back then. To his surprise, Jensen found he didn’t mind and soon they became inseparable. Except for when they were working, of course.

They never did a job together. That would have been too awkward. Yet still a few weeks later, they moved in together, Jensen just getting evicted from his current shit hole and Jared homeless, as it turned out, biding his time at various shelters all over the place.

Jensen never thought he’d be doing this for very long, always hoping someone would come along, fall deeply in love with him and get him out of there. It was foolish, he knew that. He just couldn’t help it. Now Jared never had any illusions. He thought he was in this till the end, or till he was just too old to pull tricks anymore. And if that day came, Jared kept joking, he’d just go kill himself. Problem solved.

**

So that day, when Jensen lay in bed, not sleeping, watching the sunlight stream in through their shoddy blinds, watch them illuminate Jared’s features, he tried to bite back his jealousy, tried to imagine a life without Jared – and found that he couldn’t.

No, if anyone was going to take Jared out of this, it was gonna be him.

So the next night, Jensen fished out the business card Misha gave him one day and decided to call. Misha wanted him for porn. But not just your garden variety, or he would have said yes in a heartbeat. After all, where was the difference? But no, Misha catered to a different clientele. The job would involve gangbangs and things up his ass he didn’t want to think about. It involved whips and chains and quite possibly spilled blood and tears on his part. Misha didn’t believe in acting. He believed in reality.

But it would pay more than Jensen pulled in in a month. And he figured after a few of those movies on the side, hopefully not leaving too many marks on him so he could continue his ‘day job’, and he could provide for Jared. Not as good as fucking Mark would, with his own company and private jet and fancy apartment, but Jared wouldn’t have to whore himself out anymore. Not for anyone. Jensen would never demand anything in return.

**

”Don’t do it,” Jensen told him the next day, after he’d set up his first role call.

“Do what?” Jared pulled off his leather pants and Jensen winced when he spotted some fresh bruises on his thighs. He’d been with Mark tonight, he knew he had. Bastard.

“Go with him. Be his.” _Leave me,_ he added silently.

“And why the hell not?” Jared asked. “Not like it would be any different from right now, except for better pay for less work.” He raised his eyebrow, daring Jensen to defy him.

“But you…” Jensen started, then stopped. _…wouldn’t be with me anymore. We’d both be alone again._ Was that what he wanted? Jensen sighed. “If you want to go, go.”

“I never said I wanted to.” Jared still hadn’t pulled on his boxers for bed, but nothing Jensen hadn’t seen before. Nothing countless other men hadn’t seen before. “Just that the offer is out. And I’m thinking about it.”

“Well, don’t.” Jensen repeated, then he realized his voice came out too harsh, because Jared was scowling at him. “I mean, what I was gonna… I just…” Jensen passed a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. “If you want out, I can pull you along for a while. Before you maybe find a real job.”

”What?” The anger seeped out of Jared’s body and he shook his head. “Jensen…”

”I mean it. I’ve got some cash coming in. It’s gonna last us a while. If that’s it, if you really want out, I’ll support you.” Jensen gave him a tentative smile, but when Jared wouldn’t smile back, he frowned. “Unless you want to go with Mark. That it? You _want_ to be his?”

“Oh, don’t be stupid.” Jared rolled his eyes. “Rich bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants, buy whatever he wants. ‘Course I don’t want to be.”

“So that’s it then? You’ll take up my offer instead?” Jensen was hopeful. He’d go through anything as long as it meant keeping Jared by his side.

Jared crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And what would that offer entail again?”

“Whatever you want,” Jensen promised. “Take as long as you need to find a better job. Stay in and sleep all day. I don’t care. I’ll take care of the apartment and I’ll take care of the food.”

“And what would you want in return?” Jared had stalked closer to him, gaze intense, and Jensen gulped. He hadn’t thought that far. He’d never… fuck, he wouldn’t be Mark!

“Nothing.” Jensen raised his chin, honestly a little hurt Jared would think that low of him. “I don’t want anything from you, Jared.” Just companionship. Sticking around. Keeping him from falling into a deep, dark hole and sinking in, once he’d be left on his own again. It was okay before. Before he knew better. But a life after Jared? It seemed impossible.

“Are you sure?” Jared sunk down on his knees in front of him.

“Jay? What are you doing, man?” Jensen’s voice faltered and he had to swallow hard. Jared was looking up at him seductively before going for his zipper.

“Isn’t that what you want, Jensen? My mouth, my ass? Want to use me? Own me? Want me to be yours, all yours, twenty-four-seven, your own personal slave?” Jared licked his lips, Jensen’s cock now out and standing proudly, affected by Jared’s words much as Jensen wished he wouldn’t be.

“No, fuck!” Jensen pushed him away and tucked himself back in, painful as it was. “I would never pay for you, you hear me, Jared? I’d never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“What if I want it?” Jared had stood back up again, and he cupped Jensen’s cheek to make him hold his gaze.

“What… what are you saying?” Jensen shivered, feeling caught. What was happening here?

”I’m saying you’re a stupid moron, Jen.” And with that, Jared closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together insistently and fuck, who was Jensen kidding? He kissed back willingly and before they both knew it, they were back on the bed, cuddling, limbs entwined like usual, except for this time they were both naked and basking in post coital bliss.

“But just for the record,” Jared stated, in between peppering Jensen’s face with kisses. “I reject your offer.”

“What?” Jensen frowned. “Why?”

”I don’t want you to pay for me. Jesus!” Jared cuffed him upside the head. “But maybe we could both start looking for a different line of work.”

Jensen bit his lip. “Yeah, I guess…”

“What?” Jared narrowed his eyes. “What was that cash you had coming in? Where would it come from?”

“Misha,” Jensen admitted. “I took him up on his offer. Shooting starts in two days.”

”Like hell it does.” Jared jerked away. “You’re not doing that depraved shit.”

“Why not?” Jensen tried to play it down, ignoring the sick feel in his stomach. “It’s good money.”

”No, it isn’t.” Jared insisted. “I don’t want you doing that movie, you hear me?”

Jensen sighed and nodded, so he would shut up about it.

“I’m serious,” Jared explained. “I’d never forgive myself knowing you did that for me.”

“Alright.” Jensen gave in. “I’ll call him tomorrow.”

”And tell him to go fuck himself.”

“And tell him to look for someone else, and that I’m sorry.” Jensen smiled.

“I’m not.” Jared settled back in next to him and traced patterns over his chest. “You know, I got some money saved up.”

“What?” Jensen blinked. “How the fuck do you have money to save up?“

“Because unlike some people, I’m not charging me less than half of everything I buy and take it out of my own account.” Jared gave him a look.

“You know about that?” Jensen blushed. He wasn’t even sure why he kept doing that after the first few months, when Jared wasn’t green behind the ears anymore and could pull his own weight. But the urge to take care of Jared was still strong in his veins.

“I’m not stupid. I go shopping myself. I can count.” Jared’s fingers trailed down lower, playing with Jensen’s happy trail and distracting him. “I was saving it for the both of us. For harder times.”

Jensen considered this for a moment, concentrating as much as he could with Jared’s wicked fingers ghosting over his sensitive skin. “So you weren’t going to leave me?” He asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

“Not for a second.” Jared dissipated every shred of doubt still left in Jensen with a searing kiss. And he didn’t know just where they went from here, what jobs they might take on, and if it would even be possible to leave their professions behind. But what Jensen did know was that wherever this may lead, they’d be in it together. Jensen and Jared. And they’d only belong to each other. And that was more than enough for happiness.


End file.
